An adsorbent package such as a foraminous bag of particulate desiccant is particularly useful as a proximity drier in an automotive air conditioner or as a flow-through filter-drier combination module for a liquid refrigerant in-line installation. As heretofore constructed such an adsorbent package included a bag made of some natural fiber such as felted wool stitched along superimposed edge portions and filled with a suitable adsorbent material. The wool bag would lint, loosing fibers which could flow downstream and collect on a valve seat or the like in a refrigeration system and cause a malfunction. Also, the stitching of the bag wall material provided not only a bulky seam but a weak one and further allowed adorbent material to escape from the container through the holes made by a needle when stitching the plies of the sheet material. This last adsorbent material could also contribute to a downstream malfunction. Further, the seam allowance along the row of stitching increased the volumetric massiveness of the package.